eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1874 (9 December 1999)
Synopsis Pat complains that Andrea is shutting her out from the wedding arrangements. Roy hires a limo and tells Barry, but he tells Roy they have arranged a different theme. Pat tells Natalie who is furious and rushes home to find out what's happening and tells Barry she will see him later! She tells Andrea to make herself scarce that evening. They rehearse their (unusual) vows, and just as they kiss Andrea comes back to ruin their evening. Dan makes Phil a sandwich and says he's leaving to stay with his sister. He tells Phil to stop drinking soon, as the longer he takes, the more difficult it'll be. Jamie asks Lisa to go to see Phil, but she says she won't gamble her future on him staying sober - he let her down and he won't get another chance. Jamie sees Janine who moans about going back to Manchester. She says she will miss him and they kiss. She says it's stupid getting into this and she'll be in Manchester. Jamie asks her to stay and says Phil has a room, and Janine isn't convinced. Jamie says "trust me". Pat sees them snogging on the bench. Jamie goes home and asks Phil what he's doing about the spare room, and Phil says it was Dan’s, but he's gone. Ricky interrupts with some bills, and then Dan arrives back! Ricky says "He's not staying here!" Phil replies that he is, actually, and Ricky rushes off in a pathetic childish huff. Mel snaps at Ian as he arranges the champagne for the wedding. However, she tells Lisa that she's decided she won't meet anyone better than Ian, and she is going through with the wedding. Lisa is very discouraging. Natalie invites Mel to have a joint hen party, and she snaps that she's not having a hen party at all. Natalie shrugs and says it was just a thought. Mel chats to Nina later, asking if Peggy has found bar staff yet, and Nina says no, so Mel says she'll talk to Peggy later. Mel tells Ian she doesn't want to work in the shop, because they are in each other's pockets, and she needs space. Ian shouts they are getting married soon, and if she wants space there's lots outside. Mel shouts back that she's working her notice, so tough. Sam asks Teresa and Rosa what Beppe wants for Xmas, and Rosa suggests that he'd like her to come to lunch on Xmas day. Sam agrees, saying she'll see her mother just in the morning. Beppe doesn't look keen when she tells him! Jackie mentions buying the Vic to Rosa, and Gianni mentions Sam is coming to Xmas dinner, and Rosa says Jackie is most welcome too, and she accepts. Jackie mentions it to Beppe, who expresses his reservations, and then explains he didn't mean her, he meant Sam. He says he can't explain it but Sam's just.... Jackie says she understands, and Sam's nice but not on his level. Beppe wonders what to do. Jackie tells him he has to end it if it's just a stop gap until he finds someone he likes. Kim nearly faints and Sonia tells her it's lack of food, and she's addicted to dieting, and making herself ill. Sonia says she will tell her mother if Kim doesn't start eating. Kim promises to eat something. Michael visits Matthew who asks after his mother, who is obviously ill. Teresa sees Matthew and tells him the campaign isn't going too well. Matthew doesn't seem too disappointed. Troy and Irene check out late, and she wonders what she'll tell Terry. Troy suggests to say that she overdid the drink, and Terry tells Pat and Robbie in the café about her hangover. They arrive back together in a cab and snog in the back outside the tube, as Pat walks past. Irene sees Pat look and tells the driver to go, but it's too late! Credits Main cast *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jack Jarvis as Troy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Tony Caunter as Roy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Michael Greco as Beppe *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Leila Birch as Teresa *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Russell Floyd as Michael *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *James Alexandrou as Martin *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Krystle Williams as Kim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Gavin Richards as Terry *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes